


Неотправленное письмо Торину Дубощиту

by Karven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Бета - Del Fald





	Неотправленное письмо Торину Дубощиту

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Del Fald

В этот год выдалась теплая весна. Непогода уже много лет обходила это место, и оттого яркие лучи солнца, скользящие по утренней росе на несколько растений, были явлением привычным. Природа уже проснулась от зимней спячки, и теперь хоббиты от мала до велика вовсю готовили к высадке цветов в своих садах: доставали специальные инструменты, до этого убранные в дальний угол; в попытке сделать именно свой сад уникальным покупали семена редких растений; перекапывали влажную почву.

После всех этих приготовлений объявлялся праздник - дань традиций предков. Дата всегда выпадала на последний весенний день.

Приготовления начинали с первого солнечного луча. Хоббиты весело напевали что-то торжественное, пока шла уборка всего Шира.

Украшения готовили заранее, у каждой семьи - свои. Красивую игрушку садились делать все родственники, каждый свою деталь. Доделывали всегда дети под чутким управления главы семьи. По предамм подобные безделушки хранилище счастье в роду целый год.

К вечеру все хоббиты Шира садились за стол со своими родными и близкими.

Старшие весело шутили над детьми, вспоминая, что делали в их годы, молодые шумно толкались локтями, пытаясь дотянуться до особого приглянувшихся угощений, а многочисленная ребятня радостно вопила и лезла под руки родственников в попытке выпросить сладости.

В этот год среди жителей Шира не было только одного хоббита. 

Бильбо. 

*** 

В затхлом помещении тревожный сном спал одинокий мужчина. Он сидел на деревянном стуле, согнувшись в три погибели, подложив под голову одну руку, во втором было зажато смятое недописанное письмо. Черные строчки на бумаге местами выглядели расплывчатыми, как от воды. На полу возвышалась куча скомканных бумажек - свидетелей неудавшихся попыток.

Спящий поморщился от солнечного луча, скользнувшего по лицу, и приподнялся, сев уже нормально. Глаза с трудом открывались из-за слипшихся ресниц. Ранее вьющиеся волосы спутались в один большой колтун. С правой стороны остался трогательный след руки после сна. 

Мужчина не глядя отложил бумагу на стол и вышел, потирая ладонями липкие покрасневшие щеки.

***

Торин.

Я начинаю писать это письмо уже не первый раз. Прости меня, Торин. За то, что оно никогда так и не будет отправлено. Просто потому, что ... некому.

Ты знаешь, я тебя боялся. С самого первого дня, когда ты и твои товарищи ввалились в мой дом, как неотесанные грубияны. Вы разрушили мою спокойную, размеренную жизнь с того момента, как первый гном преступил порог кладовой. Или, возможно, все началось с визита Гендальфа. Летящие во все стороны тарелки, вилки, ложки ... Я мечтал о том моменте, когда смогу вы проводить и забыть об этом, как о страшном сне.   
Ты разрушил мою жизнь, когда умер на моих руках. Ты сломал меня, как детскую игрушку, что делают хоббиты на весенний праздник.

Я всегда боялся подвести тебя. Но ты - нет. Даже в эльфийских темницах и паучьем логове ты верил в меня. Что я смогу спасти всех. Ты ждал меня, знал, что приду. Верил. И я пришел. Я всегда приходил, когда требовалось. Но однажды не смог. И подвел тебя.

Я пытался спасти тебя. Вас. Помнишь того орка? Я не горжусь, что прыгнул на него первым. Это была не смелость, Торин. Лишь глупость. Самоуверенная надежда на лучшее, страх, что ты исчезнешь, паника от возможного одиночества, которое когда-то я даже не замечал. Все, что угодно, но не смелость. Я всегда и везде боялся однажды просто не успеть, боялся, что ты погибнешь на моих руках. И ты погиб. На поле боя, как и подобает истинному воину. Гном. Ты был некоронованным королем своего народа, но смерть - всегда смерть.

Помнишь единственный миг, что мы были вместе? Та ночь, Торин. Наша ночь. Я помню твое дыхание на моих губах, твои темные глаза, в которых горело темное пламя желания и, как ни странно, нежности. Я никогда не напишу об этом в своей книге, но всегда буду помнить. Прости, что струсил, не смог остановить тебя. Аркестон стал твоим началом. Он - одна из причин путешествия. И наша погибель. Твоя.

Ты знаешь, я любил. Правда любил. Я помню, как ты учил меня сражаться. Как учил правильно держать эльфийский меч, как обещал мне выковать хороший клинок из гномьих кузниц Эребора. Прости, что слово не будет исполнено ...

Одно лишь благо: ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это, когда твой возлюбленный умирает на твоих же руках.

Прости меня, мой король, за тех, что не были спасены из-за моей глупости. За свою смерть. Прости и прощай.


End file.
